Addictive Placebo
by bonegeisha
Summary: Itachi is the youngest anbu ever, but he's been having trouble coming to peace with what he's being commanded to do as an anbu. There's only one medicine left to cure him. ItaSasu/incest/oneshot


~~Well, another ItaSasu oneshot from me^^; This one sort've hit me while I was looking at a picture an artist drew on deviantart. It shows Itachi in his anbu clothes ravishing Sasuke in the middle of their traditional living room, the door wide open for the outside world. I know Itachi was a pacifist and he didn't honestly like killing, so I figure Sasuke is his little savior. Sasuke is what keeps him thinking he's still a good person, Sasuke is what ties him to the world of the living-I'm almost positive Sasuke is what kept him from going mad within the anbu. --Well, I hope you all like it! Please tell me what you think! Thanks ;3~~

"Addictive Placebo"

Itachi grabbed the door in a death grip, jerking it open with a slam and staggering through. His lungs burned, his eyes burned, and his body ached, but most of all, his soul hurt. Sweat dripped from his brow and into his eye, causing him to blink rapidly, pausing in the middle of the floor to drive the heel of a gloved palm into the offending eye. He staggered another step forward, limbs quaking with the effort to move, then dropped to his knees. Tears of blood spilt from the corners of his crimson eyes and he let out a cry of pained rage, his hands curling into claws as they clutched something unseen in the air. It felt like he was dying. Didn't it always though?

_I need it...! I need my medicine! Where...? Where is it?! For the love of the gods, where is it?! Please...my medicine...give me my medicine!_

Sasuke ran down the stairs, having heard the anguished noise as he lay in his bed. He grabbed onto the stair post, swinging around it quickly, but freezing when his feet hit the ground. "Nii-san!" He gasped, pulling the back of his hand over his mouth as he stared in shock at his older brother; the boy looked like he had gone mad. Itachi's head jerked up, his eyes locking onto the youngest Uchihas own, and he smiled. Some form of peace fell over the youngest anbu, his defined muscles seemed to relax just so beneath his flesh, and the strain seemed to disapate from his countanence. Itachi reached for the little boy, the leather of his gloves creaking as his fingers twitched in the cool air of the living room. "Sasuke..." His voice was quiet and airy, as if he had given up fighting whatever pain was ailing him. "Nii-san, are you alright?! What happened, why are you home so early?!" Sasuke ran over, dropping to his knees in front of the pained prodigy child, cupping his face in his small hands and making the boy look up at him. Itachi let a breathy laugh escape his lips, then reached up and snatched hold of Sasuke's thin wrist, tackling him to the floor in a swift movement.

"A-aniki...you're hurting me..." Sasuke whimpered softly as he kissed his brother's neck, running a hand over the arc of the anbu's back, able to feel the coiling muscles beneath the tight shirt the boy so often wore. Itachi failed to answer, instead wrapped a hand in Sasuke's ebon colored hair and forcefully pulled his lips to his own, his tongue easing behind the boy's teeth in a desperate effort to wrap around his own. Sasuke's legs shifted, lifting up and wrapping around Itachi's narrow waist, his toes curling and uncurling as he sought to channel the anxious energy flowing through him in heated waves. Itachi's hand slid beneath Sasuke's shirt, his fingers pinching roughly at his nipples, causing the darkened flesh to peek beneath the attention. Sasuke managed to wrestle his face away from his brother's, turning it to the side and gasping for air as Itachi took to biting at his throat. "Aniki, please...!" He lifted his hips off the floor in a quick suggestion before dropping them back heavily, his fingers reaching up and tangling in Itachi's silky hair, pulling lightly.

_I can't go without it...This medicine...this addictive placebo...I need it! My soul hurts so badly! I need my medicine!_

Itachi sat up, looking down at Sasuke with the disdainful eyes that came so easily to his clan. Without looking he tore the boy's shorts down his hips, the rounds of Sasuke's cheeks tinting rose pink as he glanced away and bit at his knuckle. Now the Uchiha prodigy child looked down at his little brother, jerking his gloves off and tossing them to the floor he took the boy's length in his bare hand and leaned back over him, putting his weight on his free arm once again. Sasuke let out a gasp, his back curving slightly before he turned to look up at Itachi again, wincing at the sudden rush of pleasure from the crass tugs and pulls.

"Nii-san..." He reached up and slid a hand behind his brother's ear, his fingers lacing through the soft strands of onyx colored lochs, then he pulled him down for another kiss, gripping onto his shirt front with a fist as he moaned warmly into his brother's open mouth. "I want to make...Nii-san...happy..." Sasuke laughed quietly, closing one eye as he felt his hips involuntarialy lift towards the older boy's hand. He slid his hand down to Itachi's pants, fidgeting blindly with the clasp as Itachi stared him down. "Please..." The younger boy whined, unable to achieve what he wanted, feeling foolish for trying and failing. Itachi laughed quietly, smirking and rising to his knees again. Sasuke leaned up on his elbows, watching him tug his pants down with ease, a small smile still tracing over his lips.

He fell on the boy harder than before, wrestling his legs around his waist once again and jerking his backside hard against his groin. The boy's breath was beginning to hitch, his chest rising and falling deeply as Itachi stroked his chest with his free hand in effort to calm him as he drove himself home. Sasuke cried out, his eyes widening and back arching high, his chest pressing against the strength of his brother's. Itachi leaned over farther, bruising the younger child's hips and thighs as he gripped on, to hold him in place. He bit, once more, at Sasuke's throat and neck, their bodies rocking hard against each other, Sasuke moaning in his ear. His eyes closed and he groaned quietly, sliding a hand beneath his brother's head to pull his mouth to his own once again, running his tongue harshly over the boy's lips before pressing it inside. Sasuke acceptted warmly, a muffled cry escaping him as Itachi pulled back, biting at his lower lip with an ever building sense of joy.

"Aniki..! H-harder!" Itachi laughed quietly, pulling out of the boy completely, the small body relaxing, but a whine of displeasure leaving his lips. Itachi took hold of his hips and rolled the over looked Uchiha child onto his stomach, sliding his hand beneath his waist and lifting his backside into the air. Sasuke's fingers curled into the tatami mat beneath them, his knuckles turning white as he let out another cry of pain and joy. Itachi's nails drug along the muscles in his little brother's back, his fingers pressing hard enough to leave bruises beneath the scratches. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder, locking eyes with the young anbu, giving a weak smile and shakey laugh as his arms quivered with the effort of keeping him upright.

_What is this illness I have? What is wrong with me? Why do I need my medicine more and more these days? Why do I need this warmth, to make my soul...stop hurting...? My placebo, I need my medicine!_

Sasuke let out a soft sigh and rolled over, drapeing an arm across his brother's chest with a tired heaviness. He glanced up at the older boy's face, looking at the dirt and blood staining his pale skin. "Poor Nii-san..." He murmured quietly, reaching up with a languid hand and rubbing the dried, bloody tears off his cheek and chin. "I got scared...when I saw you tonight..." He admitted quietly, his thumb stroking the warrior's jawline, able to feel the strength of the bone beneath. Itachi opened his eyes and looked down at the boy, his hand reaching up and gently taking hold of Sasuke's own, pulling it down to his chest and pressing it flat with a light squeeze. "Why is that, Sasuke-kun?" The boy's eyes were big, charcoal colored pits of emotion, something that was strange for an Uchiha. "Because YOU looked scared, Nii-san. What was wrong?" Sasuke shifted, wrapping his leg around Itachi's waist, pressing his bare form against Itachi's own.

Itachi let out a breath of a laugh, stroking his fingers through his little brother's spikey hair, "Foolish ototo." He took in a deep breath, glancing away from the boy and out the open front door; he had yet to pull himself away from the warmth to close it. Sasuke lifted his head and rested it on Itachi's chest, his free hand curled around his head and toying with his hair distractedly. "Aniki...I can hear your heartbeat." He murred quietly, feeling sleep over taking him, the constant pace of his brother's heart lulling him there. Itachi closed his eyes, lifting his hand to cover them as he did, "I had forgotten I had one..." he muttered quietly, letting go of his brother's hand to run it over the smooth curve of the boy's hip and thigh.

_I need it again...once wasn't enough...I need more medicine...I still hurt. Make it stop...give me more!_

Itachi sighed and uncovered his eyes, taking Sasuke by the shoulders and gently pushing him onto his back. The younger boy moaned and opened his eyes, his brow furrowing as Itachi's hand trailed over his bare flesh, teasing life and warmth back into his lower half. "Again, Nii-san...?" He murmured softly, giving a patient smile as the older Uchiha paused and looked down at him. For a moment, Sasuke thought he saw the glint of a tear in his brother's eye, but it was gone as soon as the thought had entered his mind. He reached up and ran his hand over his stained cheek, "As many times as it takes, Nii-san...As many times as it takes..." He murmured, this time pulling Itachi down to him, pressing his lips gently against his own. He felt the prodigy smile and his hand start its gentle roaming again, the warm breath of his silent laugh breezing over his face as it did. "Foolish ototo..." He murred, their tongues meeting in the air before Itachi pressed his mouth hard against the boy's, melding his form to his own. There was no warmth like this, there was no peace like this. There was no Edan, like his little brother.

_My illness continues to worsen...That illness called love. No matter what I do, no matter how much blood clouds my vision...This Edan will be here for me. This addictive placebo, will be here for me...My medicine, my cure, my peace...My Sasuke._


End file.
